The Transfer Student
by Azu26
Summary: This story is set when they were all in elementary. Yukimura Yuki is another boy with a girly name. He meets Rin in the Iwatobi Swim Club along with Haru and Makoto, but he is not very social, which has earned him 0 friends aside from the fact that he has a mysterious problem which keeps people away as well. I wanna know what you think so please review! I like reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The Transfer Student

**_(_****DISCLAIMER: ****_This story involves some people, places, and things from anime FREE!)_**

"Hi, my name is Matsuoka Rin. I am a boy with a girly name! Please take care of me!" I still remember that day clearly, the day Rin came to our school. From the moment I saw him, I knew he was going to understand my situation but, the problem was that he might think I'm weird, like the rest of them do. He was the transfer student. The transfer students were always popular, and he was no different. The class gathered all around him during all the breaks and even after school, but after school one day, he managed to give them the slip, and "disappear". Little did they know that I was the one who found him. I found him in front of me when Sensei was introducing him to us.

"This is Matsuoka Rin. He'll be joining us from now on. Say hello!"

_"__Hello! Matsuoka-kun!"_

_"__Hello! Matsuoka-kun!"_ Sasabe-sensei also joined which made everyone laugh. "Oh, and please tell us a little something about yourself."

"Sure! I'm a boy with a girly name! My last swimming club was Sano Swim Club! Please take care of me!" I had never seen such a…..how should I explain this…..? To be honest, he looked pretty stupid and obnoxious, so much so that it made me sick. I was getting tired of always having idiots around me, even if they _didn't_ talk to me. I had almost given up on the thought of asking for his help.

"Oi! Yukimura! Pay attention!" Sasabe-sensei snapped me from my thoughts, "Just cause you know all about this doesn't mean you can just space out." I heard soft chuckles and lots of whispering but that was nothing new. "Oi, oi! Class settle down now! You kids are gonna practice on your own, alright? Remember, be safe, no put downs and certainly no goofing off near the pool. Understood?!"

In unison came the response, "Yes, sir!" And with that, everyone scattered with their friends leaving me by myself to practice floating. Everyone in my class had advanced to the next level, except me. Even the new kid, in fact the new kid even rivaled Nanase Haruka-kun. Nanase-kun was really skilled and fast, and I admire him because of that.

"You really like to space out huh?" Once again I was startled out of my thoughts. Whenever people approach me during practice who aren't teachers, I just ignore them 'cause they come to rub in that they can swim and I can't cause I'm too much of a girly-boy, but this voice was different. I was scared to turn and see who it was. "Hello? Are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Great. It's the new kid. What's his name again? Matsuda? Matsushita?

"No, I just...it just happens okay? No, I'm not ignoring you since I'm speaking to you, so no you also did nothing wrong. What made you think you did? That aside, why are you even talking to me? The class'll hate you." I heard and felt the water splash around me, and saw that the new kid had gotten into the water with me. "What are you doing, Matsu-...Matsu- What is your name?!" I hissed as quietly as I could without drawing attention, but the moment New Kid here got in, all eyes were on us.

"My name is Matsuoka, but you can go ahead and call me Rin. Is it okay if I call you Yuki, then?" Rin ignored the fact that people were starring.

I sigh in defeat. "Yea, go ahead and call me by my given name, but don't blame me if your popularity goes down cause of it..." He gives me a confused look. "You know, because you're hanging out with me and calling me by my given name...no, not bad at all."

"I don't get. What's so bad about calling you by your, wait, your given name? I thought i was just shortening your surname!" He looks at me with a stupid look of shock.

"Oh my gosh...my name is Yukimura Yuki! It makes no difference!" I hiss. Rin was starting to anger me beyond what I even thought possible.

"Oh, cool! You have a girly name too! Just like Nanase, Tachibana, and I! Why don't you come practice with us?" Now I was the one giving the stupid look of shock.

"Are you seriously that stupid?! There's no way I can practice with you and them! You guys are way more ahead than me, I can barely float! I'll just be dragging you all down!" At this point I was shouting and I didn't care. I was sick of people trying to incorporate me in the group. I am not a people person. People don't like me and I don't like people. It's that simple so why can't they understand?! Why do people always try to push their ideas and/or beliefs onto other people as well?

"I-I'm really sorry, Yuki-kun. I-I just thought-" The boy was really, truly sorry, which was something that was really rare in this mist of people nowadays.

"No. **I'm** sorry, Rin. It's not your fault...trust me, it's not." And with that said I got out of the pool and went into the locker room to dress so that I could go home. Once I was done, I walked towards the exit and was stopped by Sasabe-sensei. "Sensei, do you mind letting me pass by?" Sasabe-sensei thought for a moment, considering what could and probably will happen if he did let me go. Somewhat sighing in defeat, he moved. "Thank you, Sasabe-sensei."

Once I'm half way through the lobby, I can barely make out the words, "Come back soon, Yuki-chan." It takes all my willpower to not cry, at least not to cry carelessly so they don't notice.

**Please review! I like reviews, so feel free to tell me what you like or didn't like. If i should continue this or not, but its up to you if you wanna help, of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

ùùùù

Once I got home, I was immediately bombarded by questions as to why I was home earlier than usual. I just shrugged and told them that I was tired and so I asked to come home early. Yea, come home and possible never go back there again. At least, that's plan but if mom and dad find out that I don't plan on going there anymore, they'll be very upset, and then they'll be lecturing me, on how I shouldn't quit because it's too hard. But the thing is, I'm well aware it's hard, I can barely float and I'm too scared to swim! But, I just can't bring myself to quit swimming. When I'm in the water, I feel free. It's so relaxing and fun.

"Oi! Otouto, I'm home! Where are ya?" I gasp! Oh great! The last person I needed to see. Aki-nii-san.

I stutter unsure whether or not I should give away my location, "I-in he-here?" I jump when I hear the door slam open.

"Ahh…here we are! Hey Hiro, Kazu, he's in here!" Aki-nii-san's friends Hiroyuki and Kazuyuki Sato are twins, and along with nii-san, they are also in they're 1st year of middle school, which next year I'll be entering as well.. "Wow, Yuki, you need to straighten up this place. It's a mess, there's no where to sit let lone sleep….wait how DO you sleep in this messy room?!"

Hiro and Kazu walked in with the usual "Hello, pardon the intrusion. And your brother." I blush when I see the looks they give me due to the messy room.

"Hiro, Kazu…I-he-Hey! Um…..yea, um, please forgive the messiness. Feel free to sit wherever you like." They gave me another look which screamed 'Where?! There's no room anywhere!'.

"Um, nah, we're good. We just came by to see if you wanted to come with us to the ocean tomorrow. You don't have school or swimming lessons tomorrow right?" I nodded, unsure if I wanted to go to a place where all we were supposed to do the exact thing I just 'quit' doing. "So, do you want to? But if you're still scared of it, we can go somewhere else, we don't mind, we just wanna hang out with you guys, okay?" Kazu was always considerate of others, especially of me since he kinda knows of my situation with other people at school and Swim Club.

"Thank you Kazu, but its fine. The place we hang out should be wherever the majority wants to hang out."

"No, please don't say that. If we ever do that, we will never be able to settle anything, since we all know that Hiro and Aki always cheat one way or another to get what they want, so they'll agree to switch on and off on the place and then vote for each other knowing that I won't say anything and that you will want to go elsewhere but you wont say anything either as to not start an argument and therefore they will end up choosing each time. And I **don't** feel like hanging out at the beach getting sunburned while they flirt with countless girls." I giggled as I heard that last part. It almost sounded as if he was jealous. Of the **girls. **I saw that Kazu was blushing while Aki-nii-san and Hiro were smirking.

"We do not cheat. We debate and then come to a conclusion that benefits both of us." Nii-san had thrown his nose into the air coming off as a snotty, cocky, jerk, which he **was** but we knew, that deep, deep, **_deep_** inside, he did care about his friends. He cared a lot, especially about Hiro. Kazu and me are just waiting till one of them realizes it and confesses. "So do ya wanna go or not?"

I take a deep breath and nod, "Yea, I wanna go. Maybe going with you guys might help me feel better and make me forget that I'm scared."

"Alright! So tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the morning, we'll be meeting each other here since that way Hiro and Kazu can help me wake up the sleeping beauty who will most likely not wake up no matter what I do." Aki-nii-san gave me a look of 'you better not make me have to do that' and then looked at the twins to make sure they were okay with this, and with that, my plans for tomorrow were sealed.

**So, um, thank you for following the story. I have lots of other things to do so its kind of hard to update but I'll try my best! Somehow I think I 'll end up making it a yaoi between Aki x Hiro and maybe Kazu x Yuki, but if you don't want me to, then feel free to tell me so in a PM or review or whatever and I'll fix it so that it doesn't fully become that.**


	3. Chapter 3

ùùù

"Hey, Yuki, get your butt outta bed, NOW!" Aki-nii-san yelled at the top of his lungs, unaware that I was awake and just thinking a bit. "Alright, spill the beans. What's on your mind?" Wow. Its amazing how nii-san is very observant. I just kept silent. "Yuki." Aki-nii-san used the stern tone he used when he was trying to hide the fact that he was pissed.

I stutter and end up squeaking out a soft, "Y-yes?"

Nii-san grabbed the top of my blanket and pulled while roaring, "GET UP, NOW! I need to get ready for my date!" He grew silent. Wide eyes filled with fear. Of what? Me? Mom and Dad? Everyone knew that Aki-nii-san would probably at some point end up with Hiroyuki. But what if….. "Please,…..don't tell….them….."Nii-san fell down onto his knees, in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't but…who am I not supposed to tell? Almost everyone knows you two like each other, and they haven't done anything." I get down onto the floor to help Aki-nii-san up and onto the bed.

"Oh, Yuki….you're only in elementary, yet you know things other kids would be oblivious to. It's nice yet bad. I'm happy that I have you, an understanding little kid, as an otouto. Now let's get ready to go on our double date." Nii-san smirked when he saw me blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I **_am_** going into Middle School next year." I feigned innocence and started to get ready for the day.

ùùù

"Hello! Pardon the intrusion! You guys ready?!" Hiroyuki walked in being his usual loud, cheerful self. "Whoa! You guys look like you were caught doing something you shouldn't have been doing." Hiro smirked, which earned him a smack on the upside of his head.

"Pardon the intrusion. Sorry, I…..Hiro…..he just barged in before I could stop him….really…..sorry."

"Nah, its okay. Yuki was just, um,…asking a very…embarrassing question. But otherwise, we're ready! So let's start heading to the mall!" Aki-nii-san matched Hiro's loud and cheerfulness.

"Um, I thought we were going to the beach?" I asked tentatively as I watched nii-san look for his wallet, which was probably under his pillow.

"Yea! I thought so too! Why the sudden change Aki-chan?" Kazu eyed nii-san suspiously, "Please don't tell me its…..-"

"-its Saturday! And on Saturdays, lots of cute girls are at the mall!" Aki-nii-san winked at me. "It's the perfect chance to get a girlfriend, right, Yuki?"

Oh, snap! He flipped the tables! "Um,….." Kazu turned to me and gave me a look of 'Is this true?', "but I don't wanna a girlfriend." His gaze soften till they were back to they're normal state.

"Oh, Aki-chan. You're so mean, handing it all over to your cute little brother, _tsk, tsk, tsk._ What am I going to do with you?" I almost laugh out loud. Its been a while since Mother Kazu made an appearance. Kazu is so over-protective that he unconsciously created another personality; a personality that of a mother's.

"Um, you're gonna let me apologize to Yuki?" Aki-nii-san tried for the millionth time his puppy look on Mother Kazu and this time, it actually worked.

"Yup! After you do so, you can all go to the mall! Yuki, dear, make sure to keep an eye on your brother, ok?" I nodded in defeat knowing that nii-san and Hiro will sneak away from right under my nose and I won't notice. "Alright, I'll leave you be now!" And with that Kazu walked out of the room and into the kitchen to wait for us.


End file.
